


Dancing

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Collars, Cute, Dancing, Dom/sub, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Interrupted Date, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magnus makes it up to Alec, Naughty, Needy Alec Lightwood, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Magnus Bane, Sexual Content, Smut, Stick Fighting, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, Whipping, behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Firt chapter: DancingAlec smiled up at Magnus through thick black lashes. He took Magnus's out stretched hand, and let the warlock pull him to his feet.................................................................................Dancing abandoned, they kissed furiously, Magnus pushing Alec back till the back of his knees hit the couch. Alec collapsed bonelessly onto the couch, pulling Magnus on top of him. Alec's  fingers pushed up the Magnus's shirt, replacing cool silk with warm fingers. Magnus gasped at the skin on skin contact, needing more.Sorry for the crappy title, but you see where I get it from😔First time writing smut, hope it's good enough :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 165





	1. Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts), [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts), [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this fluffy and smutty fic about malec😏😉  
> My first time writing smut as well, so the pressures on lol
> 
> Gifted to bidness, for inspiring me to write this, with her own fic, called 'Fire'  
> Gifted to AtowncalledMalec, for her kindness, and amazing ;) fics

Alec smiled up at Magnus through thick black lashes. He took Magnus's out stretched hand, and let the warlock pull him to his feet.  
Magnus snapped his fingers, and the furniture was pushed back against the walls with a shower of blue sparks, leaving a large space in the centre of the room. Magnus snapped his fingers again, and soft music filled the room.  
Alec grinned at Magnus's use of magic. It always seemed to take his breath away. 

Magnus pulled Alec close, his arm wrapping around the shadowhunters small waist, and the other going to his broad shoulder. Alec mirrored the move, his pale fingers clutching at Magnus's hip. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a small dance that was easy enough for Alec to pick up the moves. He didn't want to frighten the younger male.  
However, Alec was very comfortable. He stretched up and pressed his lips to Magnus's warm ones, the hand on his shoulder going up to tangle in Magnus's black locks. 

Magnus cupped the back of Alec's neck, his long fingers tugging slightly at the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Alec groaned into the kiss.  
Magnus smiled. He leaned back slightly and pressed their foreheads together.

He gazed into Alec's crystal blue eyes, noting how wide blown his pupils were.  
With another snap of his fingers, Magnus dimmed the lights in the room slowly and lit the candles Alec had set up around the room, but failed to light as Magnus had come back early, wanting to surprise his shadowhunter. Instead, it wad Magnus who was surprised. 

Magnus's lips quirked up at the thought, the smile on his lips held a lot of love and care, clearly showing in his almost circular pupils. 

Alec felt something warm in his chest at the smile, and returned the smile. Returned the love and admiration. 

Magnus tugged at Alec's hair again, eliciting a surprised moan out of him. Alec blushed brightly, embarassed.  
MaGnus doesn’t hesitate to press their mouths together, and kisses him in a quick blur of heat that is the sole testimony that Alec isn’t the only one wanting. Alec leans back, thoroghly breathless.

Magnus presses his lips against Alec's again, this time with more passion and vigor. His tongue exploring the younger male's mouth.  
Alec ground his hips up slightly into Magnus, causing the warlock to groan. In return, he bit gently down into Alec's bottom lip.

Dancing abandoned, they kissed furiously, Magnus pushing Alec back till the back of his knees hit the couch. Alec collapsed bonelessly onto the couch, pulling Magnus on top of him. Alec's fingers pushed up the Magnus's shirt, replacing cool silk with warm fingers. Magnus gasped at the skin on skin contact, needing more.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Magnus sat up, moving to straddle Alec's thighs. There was too much clothes, he thought. He pulled Alec's shirt over his head, gesturing impatiently for him to lift his arms up. Alec did, and Magnus slid the material over his head.

Magnus latched onto Alec's pale neck, biting down. Wanting to leave a mark. Alec whimpered slightly, jerking his hips up into Magnus's. Magnus bit harder at that.

Alec moaned again, grounding his growing erection into Magnus's.

Magnus trailed his lips down Alec's body, alternating between kissing, sucking and biting. When he got to Alec'c belt buckle, he unbucked it expertly, throwing the piece of leather over his shoulder as soon as he slid it from the belt loops.

He unzipped the shadowhunters jeans, his eyes never leaving Alec's flushed face. He pulled the jeans down slightly. He tried to get Alec to lift his hips slightly, but the position was difficult. Impatiently, he snapped his fingers and Alec's jeans disappeared.

Alec gasped as the cool air met his warm flesh. He gazed at Magnus, his blue eyes almost engulfed by the wide blown pupil. Alec grabbed the silk material of Magnus's shirt, pulling it over his head. He dropped it onto the floor. He trailed his pale fingers down Magnus's golden skin. Pinching teasingly at his pert buds. Alec stopped at Magnus's skintight jeans. Unzipping them slowly. Magnus shifted slightly, allowing Alec to pull the denim down his thighs.  
Alec palmed Magnus through his boxers, earning a low groan from the warlock. Magnus snapped his fingers and the jeans disappeared from around his thighs.

Magnus pushed Alec back, so he was lying length ways on the couch. Alec grabbed the armrests behind him, pulling himself further up the couch, the muscles in his arms standing out like cords under his pale rune marked skin.   
"Beautiful" Magnus mumbled. Alec blushed at the compliment, opening his mouth to deny it, but Magnus shut him with a hand to his boxers, palming him through the wet material. Alec groaned, low and primal in his throat, bucking his hips up into Magnus's teasing hand.

Magnus decided to help Alec, and stop teasing. He snapped his fingers, and both their boxers disappeared in a swirl of blue magic. Alec's impressive length sprung free, now out of it's confine of material. Magnus shifted, so he was off the couch, and nudged Alec into sitting, so his legs hung off the side. He leaned down, and ran his tongue along the shadowhunter's length. Alec groaned again, fisting at Magnus's dark hair. Magnus groaned around Alec's cock.  
Magnus sucked harder, occasionally grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. he felt Alec tense up, "Magnus, I'm gonna - gonna cum," he gasped out.  
At that, Magnus deepthroated, the back of Alec's cock hitting the back of his throat. Alec came explosively. with a strangled cry. The bitter warm liquid shooting down his throat. He swallowed it all.

Alec collapsed backwards, Magnus leaned into Alec's firm thigh, stroking soothing circles into the pale flesh of his thigh, as Alec struggled to control his breathing. When he managed to get his breathing under control, Alec pulled Magnus up, and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, Alec let out a breathy "need you."  
At that admittance, Magnus kissed his angel again, snapping his fingers. Lube appeared on the floor beside them.  
Seeing it, Alec let out a small groan.

Magnus picked it up, and applied a considerable amount to his fingers. He pushed Alec's cheeks apart, before slowly slipping a finger inside. The shadowhunter mewled at the intrusion, but clearly wanted more as he thrust back.   
Tutting, Magnus grabbed at Alec's hip, his fingers biting into the pale flesh, wanting to mark him up, and also preventing any further movement. Alec gasped as the touch made him feel as if he were on fire.   
Magnus added another finger when he felt Alec relax around the moving finger, earning another gasp from between Alec's swollen lips. He scissered his fingers. Alec arched off the couch, "more, need more, Magnus. Please!"  
"You sure baby, you sure you're ready," Magnus asked the flushed Shadowhunter, still moving his fingers in and out of the shadowhunters quivering hole. Alec just nodded wordlessly, trying to thrust back, but whining when he was unable to move due to Magnus's long fingers biting into his hip. Alec groaned at the pain-pleasure feeling, which made Magnus moan. 'He had an amazing boyfriend.' 

Magnus, realising Alec was ready, slipped his fingers out, and alligned his cock to Alec's clenching hole. Alec groaned at the loss of Magnus's fingers, sitting up "Magnus what-"   
He was cut off when Magnus pushed in slightly, his back arching off the couch as Magnus penetrated him.  
Magnus slowed his movements, wanting Alec to get used to the stretch, but gosh, he was tight. "Move Magnus. Ple- please" Alec gasped out, moaning.  
Alec lifted his legs, and wrapped them arround Magnus, locking his ankles at the small of his back. He then urged Magnus to move.  
Not wanting to hurt Alec that much, Magnus slowly pushed into Alec's tight heat, pausing occasionlly to allow the shadowhunter to accomodate his considerable length, until he pushed him in further with his foot. He moaned as Magnus's length pressed deeper into him, squirming slightly, he needed more. "More Magnus. Fas-faster, pl-please" he whined, arching up as Magnus's thick cock scraped against his prostate.

Magnus could not deny his angel anything. Not when he looked like THAT. So wrecked, and laying on HIS couch.  
Magnus may admit to his possessive side after seeing Alec panting and flushed, his muscled body like putty in his hands. Oh how he wished he could flaunt how lucky he was, that everyone who had overlooked Alexander was missing out. Bit his possesive side would not allow anyone to see Alec like this. So vulnerable. And all for him.

He pulled out slightly, and drove back in, making Alec's mouth open in silent scream, his back arching off the couch in a perfect line.  
All Alec could do was moan as he tried to buck his hips. But he could not move. Magnus snapped his fingers, and with a spray of blue sparks, Alec found himself bound to the couch.  
Magnus continued his controlled thrusts, wanting nothing mire to pound into the nephelim beneath him, but he had to be careful as Alec was very inexperienced.

Instead, he set up a slow pace, which teased against Alec's prostate.

Alec cried out, but it wasn't enough to cum. "Please please please Magnus, mor-more. Fas-faster... Harder."  
He was cut off when Magnus complied to his wishes. He thrust into him, lifting his leg to get a better angle, so he was able to hit Alec's prostate with every thrust. The pleasure left Alec a mess. His usually pale face flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered his skin.

' _Beautiful_ couldn't even glance off what Alexander truly was' Magnus thought, still pounding deep into Alec.  
A shadowhunter, who acted so tough, turned putty underneath Magnus. Magnus was pleased that the shadowhunters had crashed his party on that fateful day. It had given him this beautiful angel.

Alec came with a cry, his back arching against the restraints. He slumped back down after, breathing hard. Magnus came shortly after, tipped over the edge as Alec clenched around him.

Alec uncrossed his ankles, and lowered his legs. Magnus braced himself on his arms, leaning heavily against the armrests on either side of Alec's face. He let his magic go and the shimmering blue restraints disappeared. Alec, now free, leaned up and kissed Magnus.  
With a flourish of quick movements, Magnus found himself lying on the couch beside Alec, whoses long, lightly muscled arms were wrapped around his waist.

Magnus leaned back into the embrace. Alec held Magnus in his arms, both comforting and warm.


	2. Sweet times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty malec fic, it is unrelated to the previous chapter.
> 
> But the start reminds me of the Visitor, but don't worry, it's only Alec 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ❤️
> 
> Suggestions are also welcome, you can give them to me on twitter or here in the comments :)  
> Gifted to ATownCalledMalec

Alec had just about managed to persuade his sister Izzy to finish off his work, so he could leave early. It had taken a promise of a long shopping trip. Alec shuddered at the thought of the endless hours he would have to suffer with her and probably Clary, going into and out of shops, moslty to just _browse. 'Couldn't they just pick something instead of standing there for hours and then when they did leave, they were emptyhanded. It was a HUGE waste of time.'_ Well, he better make this worth the torture. He stood outside Magnus's apartment door, and pulled out his key. He unlocked the door, and let it swing open.

Magnus heard a grating sound just before the front door opened. He went to investigate, and saw Alec.  
He was surprised, Alec had texted to say he would be late. Alec stepped into the warmth of the apartment, shucking his jacket off. He hung it on the stand near the door. Seeing Magnus, Alec grinned shyly at him. He felt Magnus's eyes rake over him, he was glad he had chosen more fitting items of clothing.

Magnus was shocked. His Alexander was wearing a tight v-neck shirt that matched his eyes, and tight skinny jeans. Magnus wanted nothing more than to ravish his shadowhunter. And he planned to.

Alec blushed under Magnus's gaze, turning slightly and bending down to unlace his boots.  
Magnus surpressed a groan at the sight of Alec's backside. He stalked forward to stake his claim.  
Alec felt hands grab his hips roughly. He bit his lip hard.  
Magnus spun Alec round, and he stumbled. He caught at the warlock to right himself and Magnus grabbed the shadowhunters hips to help him.  
Magnus pulled Alec close, wanting - no needing to feel all of Alec.

All of Alec's plans of seducing and teasing Magnus went out the window. It had seemed that the fitted clothes were all he needed.

Magnus grabbed at Alec's backside, pulling him even closer to him. There bodies were pressed together, but there was too many clothes. He pulled back, and yanked Alec's shirt off. Alec managed to do the same to him.

The couple managed to stumble into the bedroom, Magnus magicing the door open whilst kissing Alec. Their tongues in a battle for dominance.

Magnus walked Alec back until they both tumbled onto the bed, parting from their kiss to breathe. Alec gasped as he lay beneath the warlock, blushing furiously. Even the tips of his ears were red.  
Adorable. Magnus smiled at the cute flush on Alec's cheeks.

He snapped his fingers impatiently, ridding them of their clothes. They pressed close together, chest to chest, hip to hip. Alec leaned in again for another kiss.

Magnus kissed back, a low flame building in his stomach. He ground down his hips suddenly, earning a stutter in Alec's heated kiss. He bucked his hips up slightly, seeking friction. Alec threw his head back as Magnus latched onto his pale neck. He bit down, earning a breathy moan. Magnus could feel Alec push up into the bite. Magnus bit harder, and Alec groaned again. He reached down with trembling fingers across the wide expanse of the warlocks shoulders. He trailed his fingers lower, until they rested on his chest.

Alec's fingers danced along Magnus's skin, he pinched the sensative bud. Magnus gasped, arching into the touch.

He looked incredulously down at Alec, who smirked back at him. He twisted the sensative bud again, and Magnus bit down hard onto his bottom lip to keep him from making any noise.

Magnus decided that he would tease the living daylights out of his angel.  
With a smirk, he trailed his kisses lower, alternating between open mouthed kisses and small bites. The bites not hard enough for Alec, not the way he liked it. Alec tried to push up into the bites, but Magnus's firm grip had him held down. He sighed, clearly exhasparared and then moaned as Magnus bit down onto his nipple.

Magnus carried on mapping out Alec's muscled body with his tongue. Applying small amounts of pressure between his kitten licks that leaved Alec a moaning mess beneath him.

"St-stop teas-ing" Alec said breathlessly, he looked up at Magnus with huge eyes. "Ple-pleas. I need yo-you."

"Okay darling" Magnus mumbled against his skin.

Magnus snapped his fingers, and lube appeared in his hand. Alec's pupils widened even more when he saw the bottle.  
"I'm ready" he whispered, arching his back slightly when Magnus's lube dripping fingers brushed against his quivering hole.

Magnus pushed one finger past the ring of muscle, only moving when his shadowhunter relaxed around him. He added another finger with little difficulty, the lube helping him insert his fingers into Alec's tight hole. He scissored his fingers, opening up Alec even more. Alec's hips bucked slightly, trying to push Magnus's fingers deeper.

He whined when Magnus pullled out, suddenly feeling empty. He clenched around nothing. Then he was suddenly full, Magnus having entered him whilst he whined, pushing in until his hips pressed against Alec's.

Magnus drew out slightly, befor slamming back in. Alec moaned loudly. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to hide the noises. Magnus leaned forward, so his breath tickled Alec's overly warm skin. "No. You're not going to hide MY pretty noises from me. Are you darling?"

Alec shook his head no, and let out another moan. Not even attempting to hide it from Magnus this time. Alec's back arched off the matress as his fingers clutched at the sheets. He came with a shuddering cry, and moaned as Magnus chased his own release.

When Magnus had found it, he shot his load into Alec's tight channel.


	3. Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give a number, or whatever suggestion you would like to read

What would you like to read:  
1) Alpha Magnus, Omega Alec  
2)Omega Magnus, Alpha Alec  
3)Botom Alec  
4)Bottom Magnus  
5)Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask for anything, I don't mind


	4. Alpha/Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For:  
> Min_YoonSook _LovesYK (AstroAngel0097)  
> Amanda Keskinen-major &  
> Trishie  
> Who asked for Omega Alec and Alpha Magnus <3  
> I just hope it's good enough :)
> 
> Suggestions are also welcome  
> First time writing an A/O fic

Alec's inner omega whined as he glanced at Magnus, his alpha.  
Magnus had been distracted all evening, to busy with his 'Downworlder' work, or whatever. Alec was annoyed with his love. He wished that Magnus would notice him, or at least pay attention to him.

He bit down hard on his lip to prevent himself from whining out loud. But Magnus noticed, he always noticed. "Alexander, you okay darling?" he asked his boyfriend, noticing his odd behaviour. Alec flushed slightly, but nodded, biting his lip bottom lip harder to prevent him from blurting out his thoughts.

"Are you sure darling, you seem tense?" Magnus dropped the parchment in his grip onto the table, and made his way to Alec's side. Alec backed up, which madeMagnus frown. 'Something was definately wrong with Alexander.'

Alec turned, and headed towards the door, hoping that Magnus would not follow him, but he did. He reached out, and wrapped his hand aroud the shadowhunter's bicep and pulled him close. Magnus gsped, Alec's skin felt overly warm, even through the fabric of his sweater. He pulled Alec close and nosed along his throat, inhaling.

God, Alexander was in heat. And he didn't realise.  
Magnus refrained from bashing his head into a wall, his omega needed him. 

He pulled Alec's head into his neck, allowing his omega to inhale his scent. Alec breathed in deeply, allowing his alph to finally take care of him. He followed Magnus in a daze, as he lead Alec into the bedroom. He pulled back to allow Magnus to pull his sweater over his head, he hissed in pleasure as the cool air hit his warm skin, cooling it down. He hummed as Magnus licked down his neck, moaning slightly when he bit down.

Magnus pushed Alec backwards until the back of his knees banged against the bed. He tumbled backwards, sprawling over the gold covers. Magnus climbed his way up the shadowhunter, kissing, licking and biting a fiery trail along his pale skin. He then placed a kiss to his lips, hard and demanding. He snapped his fingers, ridding them of their clothes magically then removing the items by hand. Be could not afford to tease his omega, who needed him so much when he had failed him. He would not tease, and would help his omega through his heat.

Magnus lubed his fingers, and pushed them into Alec's tight heat. Alec bucked into the touch, pushing Magnus's fingers deeper inside him. His back arched when Magnus's fingers brushed his prostate. "Knot, alpha. Need your knot" Alec whined.

Magnus looked down at Alec, at his flushed, sweaty skin, his arched back. This was his, this angel was his. "Beutiful. Omega, don't worry, I'll give you what you need," he mumbled, thrusting his fingers into Alec's tight heat faster.  
He abruptly pulled out, but before Alec could whine, Magnus pushed his hard length into Alec, down to the base. His hips flush against Alec's.

After only a few thrusts, Magnus's knot began to swell inside Alec. Alec gasped at the feeling of being full, he arched upwards, pushing Magnus's cock further into him. He moand when it scraped aginst his prostate.

After a few hard, quick thrusts, Magnus's knot swelled inside Alec, making him jerk and buck into the warlock. He yelps as Magnus reaches between their bodies and strokes his balls.

With no warning, Alec cum's with a cry, arching his back as ropes of the white seed paints his stomach. He collapsed back onto the bed after, breathing heavily. Magnus lay beside him, giving Alec a few minutes rest before he asked for round two, which Magnus knew he would. His knot, still inside his mate, was softning. Alec shifted, and moaned when the movement drove Magnus's knot further inside. Alec twisted again, but Magnua stilled him with a firm grip against his hips. "Wait darling, just wait. I need a few minutes," Magnus breathed as he nksed against Alec's neck, where his scent glands were.

Alec nodded, and pushed back against Magnus slightly, before stilling. He lay there in the safety and warmth of Magnus's arms. He was finally content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates coming soon, this chapter is unfinished  
> Suggestions for this fic are welcome on here and twitter
> 
> Criminal AU  
> Doctor AU  
> Police AU  
> fics coming soon  
> Hopefully  
> More like eventually


	5. Another Author's note

If I don't get any more inspiration or suggestions, this fic will unfortunately be finished.  
If you guys would like more however, just comment your ideas and suggestions.


	6. Alpha/Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a couple Alpha/Omega suggestions, agains, so I guess you liked my other A/O chapter <3  
> The next one will be Malec's first time  
> But more suggestions are welcome for chapter 8  
> Gifted to LadyMatt

The moment the door shut after them, Alec’s back hit the wood roughly, and Magnus’s lips are back on his own, urgent and bruising. Alec hears a muffled moan from somewhere in the room and needs a second to realize the sound fell from his own kiss swollen lips. His hand reached up to deftly hold Magnus's against him by the base of his neck, hands ruining his alphas carefully styled hair as he kisses back, hungry and open and just as hard, so overt in his ardor he knows he would regret it later. But he won't, because it's Magnus.

Magnus’s hands grip his hips tightly as he pulls away from the heated kiss, and then they travels higher leaving a burning trail in their wake. He pulls Alec's sweater up, leaving a line of pale bare skin above his already tight pants. Deft fingers unfasten his belt, and drops it to the floor. Talented fingers open the button of his dark and slightly tatty jeans, and Alec moans when his alpha pushes forward, his thigh rubbing purposely against Alec’s crotch. His aim to tease his omega. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses, heavy breaths billowing against Magnus’s lips. “Bed.” 

Magnus just chuckles low in his throat, the sound is different from the one Alec surprisingly tore from him earlier at the bar in Hunter's Moon, where they had only a feeble but buoyant idea of where exactly the night would lead them. An idea that became more clearer as he night continued.  
It’s deeper, rougher at the edges, and Alec finds he could very well grow addicted to all the different hues of Magnus's spectre of amusement, and the chaotic swirl of emotions.  
But at the moment, he is too busy getting his alpha to fuck him to care that much. 

Alec stumbled forward, trying to push Magnus in the direction of their bedroom, but is stopped when Magnus pushed Alec against the wall roughly. He stalked forward, until he was right where he wanted to be. Standing directly in front of Alec. He looked down at the trembling omega, pupils already wide blown from lust. Magnus could almost feel the heat roiling off the omegs's body in waves, his thick, heady scent filling the room.

Magnus leaned in, and nippped at the overheated skin of Alec's neck, trailing kisses and licks down the omega's throat and over his sharp collar bones. Alec threw his head back, giving his alpha more room to manouver, and kiss the delicate skin. 

Magnus growled in response to Alec's bared neck, a sign of submission and begging for more, and pressed a bruising kiss to Alec's plump, bitten lips. Alec keened, and let out a lewd moan.

Magnus smirked, and latched back onto Alec's already bruising throat. Alec's hips bucked forward, pressing into Magnus's strainig erection.  
Magnus tutted, and removed his lips and teeth from the juncture of Alec's neck and shoulder. Alec groaned,his almost black eyes shooting wide open. "W-What? W-Why d-di you s-s-stop?" Alec groaned out as he tried to buck against Magnus's erection, but the fingers curling tightly around his hip bone prevented that.

Magnus’ eyes widen slightly as Alec still tries to push forward, still trying to defy his alphas wishes, his chest arching up off the wall. His grip on Alec’s waist tightend, almost painful. Well, enough so that Alec wondered whether his skin will be bruised tomorrow. 

Magnus smirked as Alec whined at the lack of friction on his aching cock.  
Almost lazily, he unzipped Alec's pants and pulled them down at the same time of his already wet black boxers. Alec hissed slightly as his cock was freed from tight uncomortable restrictions

Magnus looked down at his omega pinned to the wall, with dark bruises forming along the arch of his pale throat. Magnus bent down and sucked and bit another mark, enjoying how Alexander whimpered and pushed his body into the contact.

Magnus pulled away and Alec whined at the abrupt loss of pleasure.  
Suddenly the alpha in him cooed at how lost in bliss his omega always seemed to be during times like this. Though, they were the only occasion where Alec just tossed his work life out of the window. The 'Head of Institute' roll was left on the doorstep of Magnus's apartment. Inside the aparment was a different story though. Alec became Alexander, and 'Sir' bexame darling.

Magnus pushed Alexander back against the wall, who had been trying to undo his alphas pants. Magnus tuuted and brushed his trembling hands away and glanced into Alexander's eyes, noting how deep he seemed in the lust and desire. The dark stormy blue of his irises were eaten away by the wide blown pupil, until there qas a sliver of blue rinhing the pupil.

Manus ignored his own aching cock and dropped to his knees. He took Alexander's hard member into his hand and pumped a few times to tease and rile the omega. When Alec had almost screamed in pleasure, attempting to signal Magnus that he was ready for more, he finally took Alexander's leaking tip into his mouth. His tongue smearing the pre-cum. He breathed through his nose as he took Alexander's cock to the base, his nose brushing against Alec's flushed skin. Alec moaned and thrust forward, but Magnus's practice meant he did not gag. He hummed around Alec's memeber and Alec moaned low and filthy.

When Alexander was about to cum, Magnus pulled of his cock. Alec opened his clenched shut eyes and stared down at Magnus through dark locks. Alexander new enough to not question Magnus.

Magnus rose from his kneeling position, the look he shot Alexander made him shiver, and go weak at the knees. Alec actually stumbled, and would have face planted on the floor had Magnus not caught his round the waist.

Placing a steadying hand on Alec's hip bone, Magnus lifted Alexander and pushed him back against the wall. Alec gasped as the cool wall touched his overheated back and unconsiously wrapped his legs around Magnus's slender hips.  
“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, billowing breath sweeping over Alecs’ ear, and Alecclenches his teeth to suppress the long shiver that courses down his spine.

Magnus held up Alexander up with one muscled arm, the other trailing along the expanse of bare skin that was Alec's muscled torso. Magnus pushed a bit of his blue magic into Alec's overheated skin, his aim to sooth the omega. Alec sighed as his skin cooled slightly. He felt content.

Magnus snapped his fingers to rid himself of his tight fitting clothes. He did not want to put his omega down to rid himself of his attire.

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's hard ling length poking at him. He squirmed and pressed down, grinding his asse onto Magnus's straining cock. Magnus gasped at the sensation, and had to hold himself back from dropping Alec to the ground and fucking him there and then on the cold hard wooden floor.

Magnus exhaled, and lubed his cock and Alec's hole with a snap. Alec gasped at the coldness inside him, and the feeling of being stretched out by Magnus's magic. He arched his chest, and pressed closer to Magnus, ducking and burying his dark head and hid in the crook of Magnus's neck and shoulder, inhaling in his alpha's strong, musky scent.

Magnus mirrored the movement, and breathed in his omega's sweet scent. He then shifted, so he had easy access to Alec's whole whilst pinning him against the wall. He pushed his cock in to the base, and gasped at the tightness. "Alexander, your so tight. Your always so fucking tight" he hissed as he began to move.  
Alec could only moan in response. He cried out as the initial pain turned to pleasure.

Suddenly, Alec was on the floor, a soft thick blanket beneath him, and a plush pillow beneath his hips. Alec groaned as Magnus continued to pound into him, arching his back up, and pulling Magnus closer. "More, alpha. P-pleas...More...More, please" he whined.

Magnus shifted slightly, so his cock would hit Alexander's prostate with each hard thrust.

Alec cried out, "I'm gonna...gonna cum."  
Magnus leaned down and growled into his ear, the air from his breath brushing Alec's skin, "cum for me baby, my omega."  
Alec came with a scream, and as he clenched down on Magnus's cock, it tipped the alpha over the edge, he came with a cry and bit down again at Alec's throat.

Magnus's knot swelled inside Alexander, and Alec moaned as the feeling of being full and stretched to accommodate his alpha's huge length. Magnus turned to lie on his side and persuaded Alec to do the same. 

Alec shifted, and Magnus wrapped his arms around his omegas pale and muscled body. Alec hummed slightly as the feeling of security descend over him, like a calming wave. He sighed, and pressed back against Magnus as much as he could, before drifting off to sleep. His omega ecstatic to still be so connected to his alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For malec's first time, do you want book or show version of events?


	7. Malec's first time (ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happened.  
> Not based on the book or show first time though.  
> Hope it's okay though :)
> 
> If you would like more smut. Please say so in the comments. And offer suggestions

Alec had pushed Magnus backwards, leading him to their bedroom, and their bed. He had wanted tonight to be special, hence the long, detailed and thought out plan, but all rational thought's had left his mind when his blue eyes landed on Magnus's form. He had changed since the morning, now much more darker in his choice of clothing and color pallet. It was darker, and much more...more demonic in a sense.

However Alec loved it, loved how wild and dangerous Magnus looked with dark khol around his eyes, how sexy he looked with those fitted leather trousers cupping his backside. _'How he wished it was his hands there, holdi-'_

Alec flushed brightly and hesitated, he paused and took a step back. Magnus turned around from where he stood, and smiled widely when he saw Alec.

He walked forward, and there was sommething predatorial in his gaze, as if he were hunting Alec down like he was prey. Alec felt a shiver go up his spine, and tried to take another step back. However, his body betrayed him. He moved forward.

Alec gasped when Magnus's hands touched his shoulders lightly, the gentle pressure drove Alec crazy and so he decided to step it up. He flicked Magnus's exploring hand away from his arm and grabbed at Magnus's broad shoulder.

He pressed Magnus against the wall, or tried to at least. Alec suddenly found himself leaning against the cool wood, his chest and face pushed up against it. Alec growled low in his throat. "Magnus" he threatned, but his growl tapered off into a suprised gasp and moan. Magnus had pushed himself flush against the shadowhunter's lean and muscled body. Thrusting his hips and already straining erection into the supple flesh or Alec's ass.

Alec gasped and pushed back into the touch unconsiously, his body betraying him. He tried not to react. He really tried, but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. His body wanted Magnu to dominate him. 

Alec flushed at the thought, but pictures and memories whirled through his mind. _The time when Magnus had gotten angry. Or when he had pinned Alec to the floor in the training room. Alec had given him 'fuck me' eyes, but Magnus had pulled away sharply._ Magnus wasn't pulling away now. Instead, he was pinning his boyfriend to the wall. And Alec knew he was going to be well and truly fucked. 

However, Magnus pulled away enough to turn Alec around so they were facing each other. At the confusion in Alec's eyes, Magnus smiled suprisingly soft. "It's your first time. I want it to be soft and loving. Special. And don't say that 'I am a shadowhunter and I can take rough.' This is what I want. We can be rough when you are more accustomed to my considerable cock, 'kay?" he smirked slightly, but cocked his head to the side slightly.

Alec nodded. He stared at Magnus's full plump lips. As if sensing Alec's distracrion, Magnus bit down on his bottom lip and Alec couldn't help but lean up and kiss those gorgeous lips. Magnus kissed back in earnest, hands trailing up Alec's muscled torso and stopping at his neck. His long fingers tugged at the dark hair, eliciting a gasp from the shadowhunter, which Magnus caught easily with his mouth.

He pulled Alec forward gently, and led them to the bed. He switched their position, and Alec tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Magnus down on top of him. 

Magnus latched onto Alec's neck, kissing and sucking and biting. Alec let out a breathy moan and arched up, pushing into the contact. Magnus nipped at Alec's sensitive neck, and travelled lower. He trailed his tongue across the pale flesh, and scraped his teeth over Alec's sharp collarbones. Alec groaned, hands gripping Magnus's broad shoulders.

Magnus leaned back, admiring the dark bruises he had left on Alec's skin. "Beautiful," he mumbled aloud, and Alec flushed, squirming beneath Magnus's gaze, but he ground upwards clumsily, and Magnus stopped him with an almost bruising grip to his hips. However, before Alec could complain, Magnus ground down sensually, trailing his fingertips down Alec's sides.

“Please, Magnus, I need you to touch me,” Alec moaned when Magnus’s mouth and hips stopped moving, fingers an inch from the hem of his sweator, stopping the movements of his hips once more.

“I am touching you,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear, tapping Alec’s inner thigh to prove his point.

“You know what I mean,” Alec breathed, tightening his hold on Magnus’s shoulders once more.

“Where would you like me to touch you?” Magnus asked, watching the rapid rise and fall of Alec’s chest as he swirled his fingers in a small circle, skimming the hem of Alec’s dark jeans.

“My ... you know,” Alec said, and Magnus hummed out a quite no.

Alec, now too far gone to care about how desperate he sounded, he knew that Magnus knew just how much that was. "Please Magnus, please."

“Like this?” Magnus asked, sliding his hand under the hem of Alec’s boxers and cupping Alec’s dick and balls.

“Yes, fuck, yes, shit.” Alec moaned, grinding his dick into Magnus’s clumsily and unpracticed into his palm, resulting in rocking on Magnus’ dick. The combination of the two different frictions had his eyes rolling, his asshole twitching for Magnus’ cock to be buried in it. “Fuck, please Magnus. Please?” he begged, tilting on the edge of a whine when Magnus’ hand moved away.

“You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, letting his hand hover a few millimetres from Alec’s dick. The restraint he was holding over himself was slipping, Alec’s reactions stealing his will to hold back but they were breathtaking enough for him to hold out a few moments longer. "So he undid Alec's belt expertly, practically throwing the leather strap over his soulder.

However, Alec pushed himself up onto his elbows, and pushed Magnus off him. Magnus scrambled off him. _Had he done something wrong? Was Alec okay?_ But to his suprise, Alec clamboured off the bed, and stood in front of him, clothes and hair a rumpled mess. He dropped to Magnus's lap, straddling him with muscular thighs on either side of Magnus's narrown waist.

Alec dipped his head and nipped at Magnus’ lips. "I wanna try something" he murmured. Alec’s mouth once again sealed over his. His kiss was desperate and deep and Magnus felt it everywhere. This time when he released Magnus’s mouth, he trailed kisses down his throat and along his chest. Then, to Magnus’ disbelief, he was back on his feet, and dropping to his knees smoothly in front of Magnus. His nose nuzzled Magnus’s groin and inhaled deeply, rutting his nose against Magnus's trouseres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know much about clothes or make up (warning if it's terrible.)  
> Sorry for mistakes.  
> Suggestions are still welcome as someone asked for more <3
> 
> I will update soon


	8. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting any shadowhunters and malec fics recently  
> AoT has taken over  
> But I promise to finish my other fics

Alec parried with the wooden kendo stick, and then thrust upwards, hoping to catch the warlock off guard. However he was met with a hard blow that blocked the hit from hitting Magnus's seemingly unprotected side. He huffed, and blocked the swing for his feet, easily jumping over the wooden stick and landing in a crouch.

Though it was only half seven that morning, they had so much pent up energy, that allowed them to keep going and fighting for so long. They had been at it for over half an hour without any breakfast, without any sustenance to give them energy. Both men ran on adrenaline.

Magnus grinned and lunged, the kendo stick glancing off Alec's shoulder. He hissed between clenched teeth, but ignored the pain. Blocking it from affecting him.

Sudddenly, Alec swung himslef round, a sideways kick that caught Magnus off guard. He doubled over slightly, but quickly pulled himself upright. But it was too late. Alec dropped an easy, almost lazy but very strong roundhouse kick that made him drop to a kneeling position. 

In that position, Magnus as in very good kicking position. However, before he could kick the warlock, Magnus swung out with the stick, sweeping Alec's feet out from beneath him. And due to the unbalanced position, one of his foot was in the air, it was easy for him to take Alec down to the floor.

Magnus rose from his kneeling position, and pressed the kendo stick into Alec's throat. However, before he could get there, a hard blow knocked the wooden stick from his grip. It bumped over the slightly rocky ground, until it rolled to a stop too far away for Magnus to get without risking Alec taking him down. Instead, he did the only thing he could, he wrenched the stick from Alec's grip before the smaller male could swing and hit him again. 

Magnus threw the kendo stick away from them, and turned to see Alec crouching, a habitual scoul on his face. "Why did you do that?" he snapped.

Magnus sighed and backed off, signalling a time for a brek. "So you wouldn't break my bones," he muttered, wiping the sweat off his brow with a hankerchief. "Anyway, we'll be going hand to hand now. If that's okay with you." Magnus suggested, glancing over his shoulder to see Alec drining from a bottle. He nodded when he caught the warlock's gaze. Muttering a "fine" under his breath as he placed the bottle back down and moved to stand n the centre of the training courtyard.

* * *

Their fist fight has been a choreographed dance of destruction, tearing each other where the other stillnneeded needed to heal: in the side where the kendo stick and Alec's foot had lande hard blows multiple times previously. The time had come for some new moves. The time had come to use empathy instead of an armoury. It's time to let folks say the truths that have tortured them so that a new and better future can emerge.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Magnus's body. His stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken. _'Alec_ _will not get the better of me,'_ he thought as he dropped to the ground. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabbed the foot of the shadowhinter and pulled him to the ground. His head was pounding. He brought a fist to the naphelim's face, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie.

However, that had been his plan. But Alec was too quick. He dropped to a knee, effectively dodging the fist and swung outh with his foot. Magnhs dropped to the floor. Again. He landed on a trussed heap on the dusty floor, Alec above him, face expressionless as always. However, his blue eyes had a bright light that showed Magnus that he was happy to overpowering the strong warlock so easily.

Magnus lashed out with his magic, knowing it was a dirty trick. It knocked Alec to the floor beside him. Before he could move, Magnus was on him, pressing his knee into Alec's stomach, their faces inches apart. Magnus panted heavily, both men's breath mingling. Alec looked away with a blush on both cheeks, and wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist, effectively dislodging Magnus's knee from his stomach. With a slight leverade of lifting his hip, he rolled them over, and lande on top of Magnus. However, before he could make the warlock tap out from pain, and end the fight, Magnus rolled them both over again. 

Alec lurched out with an elbow, and grinned internally when Magnus let out a pained grunt. However, Magnus still had the upper hand, and no matter what Alec did,he couldn't dislodge his hold on him. Magnus twisted Alec's arm tighter, not really wanting to hurt the smaller male, but needing him to tap out so they could stop training. But Alec was stubborn. 

Magnus twisted them around in a flourish of quick movements, and Alec found himslef on his back. Magnus's grip having completely disappeared. He started to sit up, "w-what are you doi-" 

Magnus smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, pushing Alec back down with a strong hand to his chest. Alec groaned into the kiss. Magnus clamboured on top of Alec's slightly smaller body easily, and leaned over him. Their tongeus met and Alec gasped when Magnus's strong fingers brushed over his quickly hardening arousal. He thrust his hips upwards, bucking his semi-hard dick into Magnus's hand.

  
Magnus leaned back, bracing himslef on both arms. Alec gazed up at his boyfriend through hooded blue eyes. _'They were not going to have sex out here in the open. Not when anyone could see. He refused to.'_

However, Magnus had different ideas. He ground down with his hips slowly and sensually, leaving Alec a whining mess beneath him. He lifted up Alec easily, and all but slammed him against one of the concrete pillars. Alec gasped, and moaned. _'Seeing Magnus easily lift him was a turn on.'_ He flushed brightly when his hardenibg length poked into Magnus. Magnus grinned all teeth. 

His smile turned suprisingly sweet when he saw the deep crimson flush adorning Alec's sweaty skin. He was always so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it


	9. Authors note

Ok. I have only one idea for this fic, and thst was a suggestion. When that's written, this fic will finally be finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it and would like to read more❤️🥰  
> I don't usually write smut, but I could make an exception  
> Don't judge me harshly 🙏  
> Thanks for reading 😉😊
> 
> Should i use a bit of angst here, or leave it fluffy and smutty?


End file.
